Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 0 & 2 \\ 7 & 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 7 \\ 0 & 3 \\ 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$